Draw Your Swords
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: Hans could never handle the fear of Elsa leaving him for his brothers. He was always so explosive when it seeped into his mind, curdling into his brain pulling out the insecurities. "You can't fucking leave me…" "Hans, why would I. Hans let go please." She screeched in a futile attempt to bring back the man who she loved amidst his shattered sanity.


**Inspired**** by song Draw your Swords- Angus And Julia. This was for helsa week on tumblr and is based off of the situation of Hans breaking down when the fear of Elsa leaving him for his brothers drills into his brain. If you would like to read more of my writing or just because I use my tumblr much more then my ff lately, my url is dnrnova and my blog is helsa central.**

**Please review. **

A loud slam erupted near her ear as his fist flew into the wall beside the blonde's face. The sound deafening to the freckled man as his vision flooded a dark, vengeful red. The contents of his mind swam in fear and obsession.

The woman flinched and dropped to the ground, as panic pumped through her veins like wildfire.

"Elsa you can't leave, you can't go!"

The ginger man rambled on as he gripped her shoulders violently. Angry tears covered his cheeks and frost crawled up his sleeves in an alarming rate.

"You can't _fucking_ leave me…"

He hissed the ending and she shivered in his hands. Elsa fought the urge to cry as he shook her roughly. The small woman tried to keep her composure for this wasn't the first time his handsome features had broken down before her and she was left to help him pick up the pieces.

It was a deep pain and always terrifyingly sudden when his sanity tipped and his temper exploded, there was nothing she could do as the storm raged around her.

"Hans, why would I. Hans let go please."

Her voice cracked as she pleaded and searched for her lover. The burning ice had crawled up his body now in self-defense a warning to him she couldn't verbally create. Elsa's porcelain skin was a raw red under his fingers.

"Elsa…I can't let them have you…"

His green eyes stared back at her glazed over and empty as she withered in his grasp. The fear and alarm were getting the best of her as Elsa tasted salted tears on her tongue.

"Hans, HANS PLEASE."

She screeched in a futile attempt to bring back the man who she loved amidst his shattered sanity.

Hans face contorted in inner turmoil and pain, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. Suddenly he was back with her, and instead of angry red he saw his terrified lover.

"God…Elsa. Elsa I'm so sorry…"

His face relaxed and her body slowly un-tensed.

Hands left her shoulders and bought relief in their absence.

Elsa stepped back as her body shook in shock and cautious fear.

Hans growled at himself feeling the hate and fear slowly fading from his mind, being replaced by intense guilt. Knowing he had almost struck the one woman who ever managed to keep him sane.

It was a feeling deep in his gut, the feeling that could break you inside. If he looked up and his fractured eyes met her splintered blue, he knew that her pale cheeks would be stained with tears. That the once bright eyes that only ever looked at him with compassion would be sullen in bone chilling anxiety.

Hans doubled over to the ground the emotions causing him physical pain; he sat in a crumpled puddle waiting for her to run out the door. It was her habit to do when he lost control like this, run and get assistance…

His mind taunted him, spatting hateful words and stringing together mind numbing sentences. Unraveling him strand by stand and finally leaving his brain as a splattered mess.

Head buried in his hands he began whispering like a mad man.

"I can't be alone, I can't be alone…"

The desperate words were repeated over and over again as Elsa slinked in the corner on her knees silent and still afraid.

Broken emerald eyes skimmed over her defensive body stance.

He ruined it. He ruined it all, just like he did with everything else. The self-destructive thoughts poured into his conscious and simmered under his skin.

Hans didn't dare touch her, or reach out in attempt to reconcile. He simply watched and took the sight of her in, probably for the last time his vision clouded by tears.

Everything was a blur.

A blur of _her._

The sensation almost caused him to jump when a small hand gingerly replace itself on his back. And his body only rocked in sorrow harder. A wail of pain left his mouth making him feel that much more worthless, and scared she would run away.

The blonde engulfed his body as best she could, and wrapped thin arms around his larger quivering form. The love that sat deep in her chest had caused her sudden courage, but she would never admit it.

They sat like that for what seemed like eternity as Elsa kissed and shushed his whimpers of deep insecurity and vulnerability.

"You're the only one Elsa…"

His words bought a rush of possessive nature and caused a shiver to run down her spine. She hummed in agreement and held him close as his body continued to rock in sobs.

"You're the only one Hans."

**Thank you for reading have a wonderful week!**


End file.
